fluffypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Fluffies
Earth Fluffies, (also known as "earthie friends" or just "earthies"), are generally considered the "baseline" fluffy pony, possessing no additional appendages. By far the most common of the three main types of Fluffy Pony, earthies possess various physical and mental traits that set them apart from the other types. Physical Traits Unlike other fluffy ponies, earthies have more horse DNA in their make up, which causes them grow above average in size and are often physically stronger than most regular fluffy breeds. while most fluffies are small, roughly cat-sized, with proper diet some can grow almost as big as a beagle. Because of their bigger size, earth fluffies are usually made into the herd's toughies or enforcers. Earth fluffies are still capable of speech and possessing dubious intelligence like other fluffies. Though they are considered strong by fluffy standards they are still physically weak compared to most animals their size. Mental Traits Earth Fluffies have a stronger tendency towards dim-wittedness than other fluffy types. Though few fluffies are intelligent by any stretch of the imagination, earthies are less likely than other breeds to actually be intelligent, and often tend to be ordered about by smarter breeds. Unusually, earth stallions seem to have a higher tendency towards aggression than pegasus fluffies, often with tragic results for other fluffies. Treatment by Humans As the baseline fluffies, earth fluffies are not treated in any exceptional manner by humans. They are abused and loved in a normal fashion. In the breeding business, earth fluffies are a dime a dozen so unless they have good colors they have less value on the market. Ferals Feral earth ponies are considerably more durable than other types, resulting in a higher chance of survival. Their stouter frames and thick fluff allow them to survive more environments, as well as stand a greater chance of survival during winter months. Amongst herds, earth fluffies are often called upon to serve as 'toughie friends' due to their size and strength. Strength-focused herds will often encourage the growth of larger earthies. A notable case is the Bowser herd from The Fall of Cleveland saga. Consisting entirely of earth ponies (save for Bowser's love interest a pegasi named Peach), these ponies were of an unusually large size and had considerable strength; their leader, Bowser, was even able to kill multiple Fuzzies before himself being slain. The herd gained their huge size by selectively breeding the biggest and strongest earth fluffies for generations and trading away any unicorn or pegasi foals the herd breeds for other earth fluffy mates in other herds. It is unknown what happened to the Bowser herd or most of the traded foals, but rumors of huge fluffies still existing in the wild have been spread and some of these may be descendants that were traded away to other herds. Some of the proof coming from a large unicorn named Simmer from Artist_Santanon's comic series which is quoted to be the size of a great pyrenees, or the oversized pegasi Dashie from Shady_Smarty's Dashie series. Category:Types of Fluffy Ponies